


Hawkward

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hawkward, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clint finding out about Scarlet Vision? (bonus points if it's super awkward)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkward

**Author's Note:**

> GOING FOR THE BONUS POINTS
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY <3

At 8 o'clock in the morning, the little digital alarm clock next to Wanda's bed went off, telling her that it was time to get up for training. She groaned and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. It took her a moment to notice that someone was standing at the end of her bed, watching her closely. A smile made its way onto her face as she realized who this mystery person was.

"Good morning," he said in a cheery way. "I'm sorry if I startled you..." His voice trailed off a bit, as if he was going to say something else but decided against it. 

Wanda sat up and looked at Vision. "Oh please," she said, throwing the blankets off of her. "You know you could never startle me, Vizh." She swung her legs off the side of the bed and placed her feet on the cold tiles. She stood up and walked over to her android boyfriend, stopping only inches in front of him.

Vision smiled down at her, his blue eyes meeting hers. He gently placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him in a gentle way. He saw that he cheeks turned red and took that as his cue to lean in and press his synthetic lips to hers.

Wanda wasn't surprised by Vision's kiss, but she was certainly made happier because of it. His lips were cool and refreshing against hers, as usual, just the way she liked them. She wrapped her arms around him in return and returned the kiss until he gently pulled away and laid his forehead against hers. She could feel the powerful stone in his head pressing against her forehead. She could almost feel the power surging from this stone.

"You always know the best way to wake me up," she said to him quietly, remaining close to him. 

"I do try," he said, giving her another quick peck on the lips before reluctantly stepping out of her embrace and backing up slightly. "Although I do want to stay here with you for as long as I can, you need to get dressed. Mr. Barton will be here by 10 and Captain Rogers wants everyone to be in top shape."

Wanda had forgotten Clint was coming to visit the facility today. It would only be his second time here in the two years that they had been living at the place. The first time was a few months after Sokovia, and Wanda had still been grieving over Pietro. She did come out of her room to greet him though, he was the man her brother died for, after all. She learned that he had a family and that his youngest child was named Nathaniel  _Pietro_. Of course, that killed her and she broke into tears. But she really thought it was a beautiful thing to do, and Pietro would be very happy about it. Unfortunately, at that moment, she just wasn't ready for something like that.

This time, she planned the visit would go differently. She would start by apologizing, of course. Then she would thank him for naming his son after Pietro. After that she wasn't sure what exactly she would do... but hopefully he would start conversation of some sort. Vision's hand grabbing hers what snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him once again, nodding. "I will be, Vizh. I promise." She stood on her toes so she could give him a peck on the lips before releasing his hand and turning to go into the bathroom and wash up.

At around 10, everyone was gathered in the common room, talking about things that had transpired in their lives recently. Natasha and Steve were standing up by the door, waiting for Clint to walk in. Sam and Rhodey were sitting on the couch, and Rhodey was telling that dam story about the tank again. A part of Wanda wished she could just remove the memory from his head so he would never be able to tell that story again, but she realized that it would be a cruel thing to do. Taking that story away from him would be like taking away a part of him. And although this wasn't as serious, she knew what it felt like to lose a part of her, and she didn't want anyone to feel the same way, no matter how minor it was.

Vision stood next to Wanda, his arm set firmly around her waist. She had her head on his shoulder and he couldn't help but to feel excited by her touch. Every time she touched him it was like a new sensation, a new feeling. He loved all the things that she had managed to make him feel in the past two years, even the bad things. The world had already been new to him when he was born from the cradle, but Wanda made him see everything in a whole new light. Every time they touched it was like he was reborn again.

Clint walked in the room at precisely 10:03, with a big smile on his face. When he saw all of his friends, he held his arms out, welcoming any hugs coming at him. "Whats up guys?" He asked enthusiastically, turning to Natasha first.

Natasha smiled back at Clint and gladly embraced him a in hug. "Hey Clint, how are you?" She took a step back after they hugged and let Steve have his turn.

"I'm doing good, I'm doing good." He gave Steve a quick bro hug and patted his back after they pulled out of it. "Captain. How are you?" 

Steve smiled at Clint and stepped back to where he had previously been standing. "I'm alright. Hanging in there."

"Great, great. How's the team?" He glanced over his shoulder at all the new Avengers, only to see if each of them were there. But what he noticed instead was the close proximity Wanda and Vision were standing in. He turned from Steve before any words could come out of his mouth and walked over to Wanda and Vision.

Vision took his arm away from Wanda's waist, noticing that Clint didn't seem very happy. He actually looked quite confused, but there was also a mix of anger in his expression. "Good morning, Mr. Barton," he said formally to him. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

Clint nodded slowly and glanced from Wanda to Vision and back to Wanda again. "Yeah, you too, Vision. But wait... did I just see you," he pointed to Vision, "with an arm around her waist." He pointed to Wanda and gave her a 'please tell me I was just seeing things,' sort of look.

Wanda's cheeks turned bright red and she was tempted to just turn away and walk out of the room. She wasn't ready to face Clint about this yet, it just wasn't the right time. She knew Clint would care more than the rest of the other Avengers about her ongoing relationship with Vision, so she had still been deciding how she wanted to tell him.

Vision didn't really pick up on Wanda's hesitation to tell Clint and just nodded. "Yes, that is what you saw Mr. Barton. For just under a year now, Wanda and I have been dating, or whatever you prefer to call it."

Clint's jaw dropped at the words that just came out of the android's mouth. "Dating," he repeated, awestruck. "You two..." He glanced between both of them several times, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole idea of Wanda dating an android. He couldn't help but to wonder what Pietro would think of this if he were still around. But after a moment, he was sure Wanda had also thought about that too before she started pursuing a relationship with Vision.

Wanda didn't know what to say or do. She felt so awkward about this. What if Clint didn't like what was going on between her and Vision? What if he now hated her because of this? No, it probably wouldn't change the way she felt about Vision, but what he thought still would affect her. "I-we-I..." She was stumbling over her own words, unsure what she could say that may alleviate the situation. She looked up at Vision, hoping he would have something else to say on the subject matter, but he seemed to be at a loss for words as well.

"So let me get this straight," Clint said, straightening up. "You, Wanda Maximoff have been dating the Vision for just under a year now?" He turned to the other avengers, specifically Natasha. "Did you know about this?"

Natasha nodded silently. She really didn't have an opinion about Wanda and Vision's relationship. As long as their relationship didn't interfere with missions and training, she didn't really care what went on between them. But she had to admit, she was profoundly happy that Wanda was happy now. And that fact alone made her consider this relationship to be a good thing.

Clint took a deep breath and turned back to Wanda and Vision. He stood there in silence, waiting for either of them to speak up.

"I love her," Vision said abruptly in the midst of the awkward silence. He certainly did love her, with all of his synthetic heart. He believed that he felt more strongly than most humans did, so he knew for sure that this feeling was love. It had to be.

Wanda nodded. "Yes, that's ri-" Her eyes widened after she had processed what he said. She looked up at him. "You do?" He had never told her before that he loved her. He never said those three magical words. She figured he would at some point, because she knew he did love her, but she hadn't exactly imagined him telling her like this.

"I do," Vision said with confidence. "Very much."

From behind them, Sam whooped and cheered. "He does!" He nudged Rhodey a little bit too hard and made fist pumped several times. "He loves her!" He had supported their relationship from day one, thinking that the whole thing was just totally awesome. The two of them made him happy, so he was glad to be able to witness this development.

While Sam cheered, everyone else just stood in silence awkwardly, Clint especially. Clint wasn't sure how to handle this. He didn't exactly think of himself as a father to Wanda, but he thought of himself as her guardian of some sort. He was after all, the person who really made her an avenger. He was the one who convinced her to go out that door and fight with them. He looked to Wanda, wishing to hear what she had to say.

For a moment, Wanda forgot the rest of the avengers were watching and she turned to Vision. She gazed into his beautiful eyes and smiled up at him. "I love you too," she said just as confidently as he had told her. The world seemed to disappear from around the happy couple when those words escaped Wanda's lips. Now it was just the two of them, together, in love, as happy as they could be.

A sigh of relief came from Clint when he heard Wanda respond. She seemed happy with Vision, and as long as she was happy, he was ok with it. "Well, I'm glad you two are in love and all.. but Vision." He glared at the android. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt her, or you know that I'm going to hurt you."

Vision tilted his head to the side for a moment, a little confused. "Sir, I don't believe that hurting me is physically possible. My body is composed of vibranium, the mos-"

"You know what I mean," he said in a bit of an irritated way. "Keep her happy, you understand?" 

Vision nodded. "I do, Mr. Barton. And I will. I promise." His hand fell to his side and found Wanda's. He took her small hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He would never let her leave his side as long as he could help it.

 

 


End file.
